


Back Home

by ChocoNut



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Mostly Canon Compliant, slight deviation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: My take on what is happening in Show!Jaime's head after Jaime and Brienne are back at King's Landing. A few scenes added and Brienne is his training partner instead of BronnHe faces conflicting emotions..No beta, so please bear with typos or syntax errors, if any.





	Back Home

They reached King’s Landing. Finally. Jaime was eager to finally get to Cersei, look at her and touch her to his heart’s content. He reached her chambers and approached her.

Cersei’s eyes fell on his stump. And Jaime saw her expression. Shock ? Anger ? Disappointment at her brother’s fate? - he couldn’t tell. 

And then, he remembered about Brienne. He told Cersei about her and asked her to arrange for comfortable accomodation and new set of clothes for Brienne.  
“Brienne?”, Cersei exclaimed. “Is that the wench who was supposed to bring you back in one piece?”. She sounded angry, and for a moment Jaime thought - jealous.

Things were not looking the same as earlier for Jaime - he got disowned by his father, well, almost disowned for wanting to be in the Kingsguard - “A glorified bodyguard” in Tywin’s words. Was that all he was ? “I won’t even be an efficient bodyguard without my good hand”, he thought. 

Cersei had him fitted with a golden hand. She was really disgusted at the sight of his stump.  
His thoughts then subconsciously went back to Harrenhal and old memories came flooding in..

“You need to live on. To take revenge”, Brienne had said. She was literally his nursemaid -.taken care of him, cleaned his piss, shit and vomit.  
He may not have admitted it to her then, but her encouragement and the unconditional support she gave him when he was at his weakest was the reason he was able to survive the nightmare.

Why was he thinking about her now? When all that he wanted was to be with Cersei.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
He really had to train to fight with his left hand. He decided to take Tyrion’s suggestion. His thoughts again went to Brienne. What better training partner could he find?

“Me? Train with you? " Jaime looked at her surprised expression and said “Why not? You are one of the most skilful warriors that I’ve ever had the privilege to fight with.. " He gave her his trademark cocky smirk and continued “.. and lose. So who better than you ?”

They decided to meet every morning, at dawn to train at a secluded location suggested by Tyrion.

Each of their sparring sessions usually ended with Brienne easily disarming him, at the same time encouraging him to do better next time.

One of the mornings, Brienne turned up late, in a blue dress, rather than the tunic and breeches that she usually wore to their practise sessions.  
She saw Jaime staring at her and seemed slightly flustered - “I was meeting with Lady Margery today for a morning walk, I didn’t get the time to change into normal clothes.”

Jaime laughed. “I never thought I’d ever see you in a dress again, My Lady." Brienne was livid. “I am not a L.. well, never mind, let’s start training.”

They started sparring again. Jaime felt Brienne was a bit distracted today. She got distracted a couple of times, he wondered why.

Just uncomfortable in her dress, he thought. Usually she would attack and he would defend, but today was different. He had her on the backfoot. And then he slashed his sword across her dress causing a huge tear in the fabric exposing her thigh.

That had her distracted again. Jaime was surprised. She was never someone to bother with these things, but he neverthless decided to take advantage of the situation.  
He lunged at her, throwing himself at her, pushing her to the ground with both her hands pinned under his arms, his body on top of hers.

He was breathing heavily now. His face centimetres away from hers. His chest touching hers. She was shocked for a moment. He looked deep into her eyes. Those lovely enchanting sapphires that he so admired. He couldn’t look away.

Was he imagining it, or did her cheeks turn a faint pink ? He had not seen the Maid of Tarth blush, maybe in the bathtub at Harrenhal when he walked into her tub naked, but he was too delirious then so he couldn’t actually remember.

But now, despite himself, he was enjoying this, The mighty Brienne blushing like a pretty maid.

He then leaned further into her face and whispered in her ear with an intense look in his eyes, “I had told you when we first met,that I can overpower you, fling you down and tear off your clothes, all of which I actually just did.I'm strong enough.Yield to me“.

She went red. He could feel her flush under him, her breath on his face.  
Then he let go of her and got to his feet. He offered her his hand.

“I don’t need your help” she snapped, still clearly unsettled. He laughed “It’s courtesy. One Knight to another”. “I am not a Knight”, she snapped and walked away.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
They had been for a walk in the gardens where they spotted Sansa. Jaime was surprised that he could not look Brienne in the eye and tell her that Sansa was safe in King’s Landing.

Since when had Jaime Lannister been shy of lying ? He instead diverted himself to insulting Brienne’s looks again and was again surprised that he no longer derived any enjoyment out of it.

What was happening to him?  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
His nephew was getting married. And here he was stuck in an argument about Cersei with Loras Tyrell.

Ser Loras had just walked away telling Jaime that he would not marry Cersei either.  
Jaime was lost in thought at that remark and when he looked up, he saw Brienne walk past him.She looked good, he thought, in the blue dress that she was wearing. Not overly feminine and at the same time… beautiful ? 

He was surprised at himself with these thoughts.

His eyes followed her across as Cersei came over to speak to her. That’s not a good sign, thought Jaime.

He would’ve given anything to hear the conversation. He looked at Cersei’s taunting expression and instantly understood that it did not go well.

He sought out Brienne in a corner of the celebrations and caught her attention.

“What was she telling you ?” Brienne looked unsettled. She could not look him in the eye. Were those.. tears in her big blue eyes?

At that moment, Jaime had made up his mind.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
“I hope I got your measurements right”.

He sincerely hoped he had. A lot of effort had gone into getting her height and other.. specifics correct. 

She was overwhelmed. He was looking at her. She lowered her eyes. 

“I will find her. For Lady Catelyn… And for you” . She stole a glance at him but didn’t quite look at him as she said this. 

At this, Jaime found himself.. blushing ? He quickly composed himself and took her out to meet Pod.

“Oathkeeper” she said, looking deeply into his eyes.  
Those big blue sapphires again. They spoke volumes without saying a word..

Jaime was at a loss for words. “Goodbye Brienne” was all he could manage as she walked away, the deep blue pools moist with various emotions.

He followed her to her horses and he looked on as she rode away.  
Then she turned back. Looked directly into his eyes. 

He felt emotions that he had never felt before. Once again, old memories came rushing back, when he had said goodbye to her at Harrenhal. When he had made a big mistake leaving her behind..

Have I made a huge mistake again letting her go ? he thought.


End file.
